User talk:Marzhin93
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the If you have lore questions, don't hesitate to ask page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Narve (talk) 21:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hello. I just wanted to give you a more personal welcoming message than the automated one further up the page. I'm Narve, one of the admins and most active editors here. Welcome to the wiki. I want to thank you for the edits to the Ivan and Lord Kilburn pages. It's great that someone who's as knowledgeable as you about the games, and who actually works on the series, is willing to contribute here. I also want you to know that I loved the "Legends of the Ancients" mod. It was a great continuation of the original Might and Magic mythos. But I can completely understand choosing to actually work on the official games instead.Narve (talk) 15:52, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! Actually it wasn't my plan to stop working on Legends of the Ancients. At first I thought I'd be able to work on both, but I underestimated the time and energy required to work on an actual game. At least I was able to publish the texts of the unfinished "books" for people who want to know the end of the story ;) Marzhin93 (talk) 17:58, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Origins of names I wasn't sure whether to ask this at the forum, or here, but I was hoping you could enlighten us about something: # Was Jassad, the human from Might and Magic X, named after Jassad Attqua, the alien from the Might and Magic novels by Geary Gravel? # Someone asked if Aiolos, the archer from the same game, was named after Aeolus, the "sagittarius gold Saint of Saint Seiya". Is there any truth to that? Narve (talk) 18:21, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Sure, no problem, I'm happy to answer all your questions :) #Jassad in MMXL was not named after Jassad Attqua. He IS ''Jassad Attqua :) He sometimes quotes directly the novels, gives you his real name when you complete his quest, and you get a bonus ending slide where he lives the peninsula in his golden "egg" ship. Geary Gravel gave me his blessing to include Jassad in the game, and we discussed what his role would be and how he would look like. #Many characters in MMXL have Greek names (as the Agyn Peninsula is more or less the Greece of Ashan -- even Agyn was chosen because it is a bit similar to "Aegean"). In Aiolos' case, his name means "agile, nimble, like the wind", which seemed a good fit for an archer. There is no relation to Saint Seiya (I did watch bits of the show as a kid, but barely remembers the characters' names out of the main heroes). Similarly, you may also wonder why the ostler in Sorpigal is named Felipe, or why the joker is named Isaak -- no name was chosen by accident :) :: Marzhin93 (talk) 20:58, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thank you. It's great that we don't have to speculate about these things, but can actually get answers from someone who knows it. ::: This could be a bit of a strange question, but since you're here: A user asked about using one of Ubisoft's images in a youtube playthrough here (he mistook it for a user created one). Do you happen to know what Ubisoft's policy is on that? I wouldn't be surprised if it was OK, but I wanted to ask you.Narve (talk) 17:00, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::: There's no problem on our side in fans using any artwork that's already been publically shared :) ::::: Marzhin93 (talk) 20:53, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::: I expected that to be the answer, but I thought I'd ask you anyway. Thanks.Narve (talk) 17:12, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Feedback Hey, I managed to make the final version of the building template in my infobox. I would like you (and others) opinion on the current version. Thing is, the way the buildings are presented can feel a bit overwhelming (when one has to scroll down through the templates over and over). This is just a version to make them more organized and aligned horizontally, rather than vertically. Even if you are here to answer questions, I still would like your feedback about that as well. Energy X ∞ 10:27, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Dogwoggle Hi. I have a question about Axeothian lore: Is the Dogwoggle from the Lost Tales of Axeoth (the one who was one of Kilgor's generals before fleeing to the continent of Iranese) meant to be the same guy as the Dogwoggle from The Gathering Storm (the hero who fought against Hexis on the continent of Lodwar)? : Terry Ray did not take part to the writing of ''The Gathering Storm, but it seems they are supposed to be one and the same. It's not necessarily contradictory. Dogwoggle doesn't have a great reputation in Iranese (for reasons that will be made evident in the course of Every Dog Had His Day), so it would make sense for him to go seek glory on another continent at some point :) Marzhin93 (talk) 11:28, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Also, how does one refer to an emperor in Ashan with both a last name and a regnal number (is it "Ronan II Falcon" or "Ronan Falcon II")?Narve (talk) 10:54, September 13, 2015 (UTC) : Personnally I go for "Ronan II Falcon", in the same spirit as real-life examples such "Ludwig II of Bavaria". I don't think there's an actual strict rule for it. Marzhin93 (talk) 11:28, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Djinn Lord Hey Marzhin, is it in your power to confirm these skills for the class? Energy X ∞ 10:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC) : Lots of balancing is still going on, so it's premature to confirm anything. Marzhin93 (talk) 22:23, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Lore Hi, it is written on your Userpage, that you contribute to the MMX Legacy as a writer and that you are willing to give us a hand :). I just revisited MMX for lore books and found one about house of Falcon, describing first 11 emperors of HFE (Dynasties of Light). But there is one big mess... First, the oficial Ubi page states, that Brian Falcon was a great-grandson of Ronan the Great, but in book he is his son. This is probably retconn, quite logical one, I can live with that :) But then there is a part about Connor I the Graceful: We know from H6 that Vesta's hubby was in fact Ronan II. This is even implied in the text above (Ronan II's (sic) reign lasted sixty years.). Is this some copy-paste error when you switched the text from Ronan to Connor (and thus retconned the fact)? Or what? Acording to the book Ronan's reign lasted for 21 years and Connor's for 55 years. So who's Vesta's husband? Ronan II or Connor? And btw Connor married to Tatiana in the age of 12 (which is not so uncommon in medieval history but still...). Or do we just discard the whole book as an unreliable? Thanks for your opinion :) Looking forward to H7. --Silesian (talk) 15:28, September 18, 2015 (UTC) : This lore book is very, very unreliable. Marzhin93 (talk) 19:15, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Is it just this book or all lore books in MMX? --Silesian (talk) 20:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Most of them are reliable. This one, the book on Tuidhana and the bestiary one are not. A couple of others as well, I think. I didn't write them all, so I have forgotten some of them ^^ Marzhin93 (talk) 21:49, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks :) My last question, hope I'm not too annoying. Can we trust a lore from relics? --Silesian (talk) 06:55, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::As far as I can judge relic texts are trustworthy :) Marzhin93 (talk) 21:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Pre-content Hey Marzhin, is there any sort of a promo-content, something like this? Energy X ∞ 21:01, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : For Heroes VII, you mean? No, we didn't have the opportunity to make more of these. Marzhin93 (talk) 21:18, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Skills Hey Marzhin, as I am updating the skill pages, do you know of where one can find the icons to upload them here? In addition, the site does not show Metamagic skill's abilities' description. Can it be fixed? Energy X ∞ 20:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC)